Stay Away From My Sempai
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Nitori can be quite possessive when he wants to be.


**This short thing came out of my head the other night, so I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

"Stay Away From My Sempai" a "Free!" fanfiction 5/25/2015

* * *

"The captain is scary," Nitori whispered, taking secret delight in the way Momo's eyes grew with some fear. "He once ate a middle schooler, you know."

He said it with such seriousness, and he made sure to glare properly at the redhead, making certain that the other was scared. And he was. He was shaking in his speedos.

Good.

"Matsuoka-sempai... did...?!" The look on Momo's face showed that he may have bought into the blatant lie. Of course Rin-sempai never did any such thing, but...

… Nitori didn't want to share his beloved sempai with anyone. Certainly not this loud-mouthed bunk-stealing sea otter that he was being forced to room with. Rin was his sempai and no one else's, and he wanted to be sure it stayed this way.

Momo was laughing nervously. "Ah ha hah... Of course Matsuoka-sempai never did that, did he? But at any rate, it's good that I'm a first year then, isn't it?"

Nitori glared at the other, pure hatred exhuming from his innocent eyes. "Do I look like a liar to you, Mikoshiba-kun?"

Frightened, Momo shook his head. His eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Nitori-sempai... You're really brave if you spend so much time with Matsuoka-sempai!"

This caused the silverette to frown. Momo was... beaming at him, the fear on his face replaced with pure excitement.

This... this was not how the plan had played out in his head.

"You'll protect me from Matsuoka-sempai, won't you, Nitori-sempai?" Momo asked, his voice pleading. "Please? Promise?!"

Nitori rolled his eyes before holding out his little finger. "Fine. Pinky promise."

Mikoshiba Momotarou was loud and annoying and insufferable. He was a pain in the arse and Nitori got headaches whenever he was around.

And the silverette couldn't wait to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

A year later and Nitori was flipping through the pages of the club's new schedule. As the new captain, it was his duty to put together a regimen for the team and to be sure that they worked hard during practice.

His concentration was broken by a squeal from one of the new first years, and he turned to see Momo making a scary face at some of the younger students.

"Nitori-sempai really ate a middle schooler?!" One of them cried out. "He doesn't look like he would. He seems so nice!"

"That's just an act," Momo 'warned' the group of concerned first years. "Don't let it fool you, or he might get you, too. I used to share a room with him, so believe me, I know how the captain really is!"

Nitori frowned, desiring to bash his clipboard over the other's bright orange head. "Momo-kun!"

The first years, noticing how angry their captain was, all scattered to the wind, leaving a very sheepish Momo to saunter over to the silverette.

"Um... Yes, Nitori-sempai?"

Nitori placed both his hands on his hips, glaring lightly at the younger. "Why do you want to make the first years scared of me? I have enough trouble managing the team. I don't need you multiplying the problems I have to take care of!"

"I'm sorry, Nitori-sempai!" The sea otter sounded as though he may cry from shame. "But... it's just... "

Nitori cried out himself as the other lunged at him, clasping the duckling and holding onto him tightly. Momo's arms were around his waist and his chest, the otter's face buried in his shoulder.

"You're _my_ sempai..." his voice whispered, almost too low for Nitori to make out. "I guess... I just don't want to share you."

The frown melting off his face, Nitori closed his eyes and hugged Momo back, feeling the other settle comfortably against him. "I'll always be your sempai, Momo-kun. But I'm also the club captain."

He smiled peacefully. "And if I can't be your sempai, I'll at least be your friend."

Momo stared up at him. Oh goodness, he even had tears in his eyes. "Really, Nitori-sempai? You promise?"

"Sure," he held out his hand, little finger extended. "Pinky promise, Momo-kun."

Mikoshiba Momotarou was still loud and annoying and insufferable. He was still a pain in the arse and Nitori still got headaches whenever he was around.

But... for some reason... Nitori was okay with all of this.


End file.
